A Water Dragon Demon Plus A Shark?
by Sky blade fighter angel
Summary: Before the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto he made a deal with a water dragon. To watch over him, now 13 years later she is still watching him. But what will happen when she shows who she is. Will her true side draw in a certain shark man?
1. Give me my COOKIES!

Heya all this is a short fic for kisame cause he aint gettin any! This is before Itachi and Kisame try to kidnap Naruto. There maybe a few lemons in here most definatly one for sure.! Please review and tell me what you think NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah this is kinda MarySueish but who cares. Anyways this is where Soren(My ORIGINAL OC ((dont steal!))) was a good friend of Kyuubis and watches over naruto. She is living with an elderly couple that mistook her as an orphan and she is a Water Dragon Demon. I dont know if there really is one so if not there is one now!

I DONT OWN NARUTO!

Alex: Hello all my pretties!

Kisame: Hn I dont get it it isnt like there more likely to read if you say that

Alex: (Smiles evilly) But your reading Kisame! Because you love me right?

Kisame: As if

Alex: Is that so?

Kisame: yes

Alex: (Smiles agian and steals the Samahada) Muwahahaha

"God Damnit Naruto! gove me back my cookies!" I yelled to my younger friend. He was running away from me after he raided my fridge. "Your always complaining about loosing weight so this is just...getting rid of temptation!" He yelled back with a cookie in his mouth. He unluckily ran into a pole and dropped the rest of them and held his face. "THATS what you get for stealing my cookies!" I said happily taking the small box back and sticking my tounge out. I helped him up and gave him a cookie being nice. It was mid day when he decided to check on me as was his routine since I could remember. "Hey Soren" He said suddenly.

"Yeah Naru?" I asked looking at him while we were walking back to my home. "All I ever see is people glaring at me. Why is that?" I stiffened. I promised the Kyuubi that I wouldnt tell him until he decided the right time to explain his 'Inner Demon' "Well Naru they fear things they dont know." I softly replied. "Why arent you afraid of me then?" He curiously asked me.

I smiled at him "Beacuse your like my little brother you know im an only child. My family lives in this village and my mother always taught me to respect everyone. I didnt know anything about you when you first bumped into me. It wouldnt be nice if I was just mean to you. Would you want that?" I asked."No NO! Your the one that gives me cookies. Oh ya tell your mom they were good." He said flailing his arms around at the first part of his sentence. I nodded and offered to buy him ramen which he happily accepted.

After only god knows how many bowls he went through when other people came into eat. "Hey Soren!" Hey suddenly said. I looked down to him. "Yeah?" I said unsurely. "well I was thinking. Since you called me you little brother does that mean your now my sister?" He asked. I smiled to him and nodded."I never thought of it like that before. Yeah i guess i am. So with that said I'll come to training tomorrow around noon and surprise you with something!" I replied getting a good idea. His smile grew large as if someone turned on a lightbulb. "ALRIGHT! your awesome Soren!" He exclaimed making several people look in your direction.

I paid for the food and we went our different ways. I went to my home to be greeted by my foster mother talking to someone at the front door. "oh here she is . Soren would you come here theres a message for you here." She called. I walked over and the messager-Nin gave me a scroll and took off swiftly. "Hello mother" I said smiling. Her old face crinkled up as she smiled and we walked inside. "Im going to go to my room and read this then im going to bed" I said to her. She nodded and I went into my room.

I sat on my bed with my legs crossed as I opened the scroll. It read: "Dear Miss Fodren. We would like to notify that your request to teach along side Mr. Hatake Kakashi has been denied. He has prove able to teach squad seven alone. We suggest that you put in an application to teach your own squad of genins. Truely: The deployment offices of Konoha(Ok i have no frigging clue if there is one I couldnt think of anything else so i used that idea)

I sighed and leaned back on my bed. I had wanted to keep a better eye on Naruto. I knew kyuubi was inside that boy right now and I would keep up my side of the deal for that damn fox. He promised me that he would owe me a favor. I knew I was most likely not going to get it seeing that he is sealed up. I fell asleep soon after that thinking about how i would surprise baruto tomorrow.


	2. Meeting Team Seven

ok now for another one! (Cracks knuckles)

Kisame: Finally

Alex: Oh shut up you got your sword back you baka

Kisame: Ow That. Hurt

Alex: (Kicks Kisame in the shin)

Kisame: OK THAT DID!

Alex: Be good or you wont get any

Kisame: Damn women

Alex:

I woke up to my alarm as usual and quickly got dressed. I wore normal black ninja shoes, black baggy cargo pants with tons of weapons attached everywhere, a top that went to my belly that had black fishnet for the rest of the belly and a normal T shirt sleeve on one side and on the other there was a long sleeve that had multiple vials attached. Some were poison but others were things like body changing or animal characteristics. I developed them and I havent gotten to use them being a water dragon myself. I brushed my hair out and grabbed some money going to the ramen shop quickly.

I got to Team Seven's training ground for the day and waited in a tree for Naruto's group. After a while The Uchiha and a pink headed girl were waiting. 'That must be Sasuke and... oh yeah! Sakura. Note to self remember to scope her out for little Naru.' I said in my head. I listened to her yell at Naruto for being late and they all waited (including me) for their teacher. Suddenly smoke appeared and left leaving Kakashi in its wake. I watched them for a while until lunch came and jumped down infront of Naruto when I heard his stomach.

"AHHHHH! Soren dont do THAT!" he yelled as I smirked at him. "I guess you dont want your surprise then Naru?" I said plainly to him smiling a little. He pulled his little puppy dog eyes (well fox in his case) and I sighed at him and gave him a box. He sat on the ground and opened it and immediatly was greeted by the smell of the very good miso ramen. "um excuse me miss? who are you?" Someone asked me I turned and saw Sakura. I quickly went to her and looked her in the eye and circled her. "wha? What are you doing?" She asked me. I looked over to Naruto and he was looking at me oddly.

"This the one?" I asked. He nodded and I looked at her again. "Your choice i spose" I said smiling. "Ok what is going on here?" Kakashi asked. I sweetly smiled at him"Oh nothing! I just brought my favorite little kit some lunch." I answered him. I saw sasuke looking at the weapons on me. " well thats nice. We were about to spar. Care to join us?" He asked. I anxiously nodded and I sat agianst a tree. I watched Naruto take on Sasuke and use most of his chakra. I shook my head and saw Kakashi reading his porno of course.

"Hey Kakashi wanna spar?" I asked walking over to him. "Alright. On your start" He replied. I took a scale necklace I had on and took it off. "Yay now i can use my special jutsu" I happily said. I had to say it was a jutsu when I became part dragon otherwise...well it wouldn't be good. I made quick random handsigns and my tail ripped out from the back of me and the wings materialized. All of my scales were dark silver almost black. Only when I was truely pissed would they turn black.

His visible eye widened only partially but he went back to reading. That got me angry and I went at him. He sat on my back at first. Then I got him. It went on for hours and eventually it was almost dusk. We both stopped at the same time. "Good fight. Soren was it?" He said and I nodded.


	3. Telling full truths

ok i dont know what mission naruto is on when the atasuki try to kidnap him so im making it up from here and im gonna skip kisame for now because he isnt feeling well today.

Kisame: Damnit! dont ignore me!

Alex: whistles innocently

Kisame: Innocently! You hit me in the Balls!

Alex: Oh hehe i said i was sorry wasnt like i ment to

Kisame: Your never holding my sword agian!

(no no NO NOT that sword got...not yet atleast XD)

Alex: Sighs no love no love

Kakashi and I had grown into a strong friendship. I loved tormenting his team as much as he himself did. I knew he was frustrated he couldnt copy how I went dragon. Today they are even letting me go with on a mission. They asked the hokage and said if something should happen like it did with the bridge builder extra help would be appreciated. Things have been going great now and im glad my little kitsune has been so happy lately!

I packed a large bag of both Naruto's and my things. I secretly hid some of his favorite ramen in the bottom underneath my veggies. I usually woke up earlier than him and I made him breakfast. He came running out of his room all dressed. I smiled at him and went into my room and grabbed clothes for myself to change out of my pajamas and headed to the bathroom. I took a shower and used some special shampoo that would make my hair like water. I rarely used it and I thought today would be a good day.

I stepped out of the shower and put my underware on and pulled a pair of loose black cargo pants on. After that I put on a fishnet shirt and a black long sleeve(sp?) shirt that had a silvery blue dragon wrapped around it. I put my black gloves on that had white fishnet for fingers. I blow dried my hair and straightend it and it shined. I came out of the bathroom to see my kitchen clean for once. Naruto was in the doorway grinning and scratching the back of his head. I hugged him and we left for the village gates.

I got their and surprisingly Kakashi was before all of us. Sasuke came and Sakura followed him and we left for our mission early. We were supposed to go to a town between Konoha and Wave to escort a lady to Konoha. I was bored most of the way and Naruto kept bugging me. I streached (sp?) and fiddled around with a kunai. Suddenly Kakashi made us all stop. "Kakashi something wrong?" I asked him. He put that perverted book away and beckoned (sp?) me over.

"Soren I think we have a problem. I can feel two very high chakra signatures coming our way." He explained quietly. I nodded and put the kunai away and said "I'll prolong them from getting to you four. Get to the town and I will eventually meet you there." I started to take my necklace off as the other three left and Naruto looked at me worried. I smiled at him "Dont worry little kit I just have to check something out." I said trying to cover up worry. He flashed one of his grins at me and left to walk with Sakura.

I took the necklace off fully and my wings materialized. I took off into the air and silently searched the woods for the intruder. I was just about to stop and head to my group when i saw two black cloaks with red clouds. I hid myself in a tree as i spyed on them. I knew just by the face of the first atasuki memeber he was Itachi Uchiha. The other one was blue and he had a sword wrapped in bandages, Hosigaki Kisame. Suddenly Kunai were thrown at me. I smirked as I felt my tail, claws, and horns sprout. "Damn need to sew these pants too" I cursed to myself.

I lept out at the eldest Uchiha clawing at him. I mearly swiped his hair as he dodged me. "What do you want with my kit!" I spat at them. I had to take offensive when Kisame and Itachi were both attacking me. "None of your concern." Itachi said monotone. I growled at him and I was pinned down by Kisame. "Time to die" Kisame said and I started laughing. I pushed him off easily and put my hands on the earth. My skin itched as my skin changed from flesh to a new layer of scales. I grew in length and in height and I saw one surprised look when i was done. I blew a jet of steam at them seeing as I couldnt yet do fire.

They attacked me and I finally ripped both of their cloaks. But I was to over confident and I was thrown back into the trees by Kisame. To save my energy I went back to semi human form and my tail and horns left. Leaving me with wings and claws. I was bleeding heavily and I hate what I did next, I fled. I felt kunai impail my back as I retreated and I winced. I tucked my wings in closer making myself go faster. I saw the town and felt my kitsune's chakra signature. I flew to the inn the were lodging at for the night and clumsily hit the roof. I rolled off the roof and fell on my side. "What the hell is going on out here!" Someone yelled. I pushed myself up and saw an old man opening a door. He saw me and I saw that his eyes got very large

"Demon! Demon at my inn someone help!" He screamed. I visibly flinched and shakily stood. "Sir I assure you that she isnt a demon. She is a member of our team using a Jutsu" I heard Kakashi explain. I weakly limped over to his voice my eyesight impared. I slowly put my necklace back on and the wings and claws left with terrible pain for some odd reason. I heard Sakura gasp as I entered the girls room. "Soren what happened!" She asked worried. "Just flew into some trouble." I slowly said falling on the bed ment for me.

"Do you want me to treat your wounds?" She asked. I nodded and she started to get the things she would need to help me. In about an hour all of the kunais were out of my back and she was finally cleaning the blood off of me. "What are these two long rips from? I dont remeber taking kunai's out of these?" She said confused. I felt on my back and surely where my wings were there was bloody gashes. I sighed knowing what that meant. "My wings are injured Sakura." I said pushing them out with a little effort.

She gasped agian but became silent afterwords. She bandaged them and I pulled them in and then she cleaned my back up and bandaged me. I slowly streached and got out of the bed feeling slightly better. I opened my door after thanking Sakura and went across the hall and knocked on the boys door. Kakashi opened the door and smiled seeing I was up finally. "Kakashi they are coming for my kit. I need to take Naruto back to konoha otherwise the atasuki will steal him." I reported. I could tell that he was frowning "Soren what are you hiding?" He asked. I sighed but somehow felt releaved that this happened. "Come with me there is something you should see that will explain it all." I quietly answered. We left the inn and then we went into the forest. It was already night and I knew I was on borrowed time.

We were alone in a clearing and I took my necklace off yet agian today. I fully changed, now i was the full water dragon demon that I was born as. I looked at him hoping he wouldnt try to kill me. "How long have you been protecting Naruto and why?" He asked. I went back to human and put the necklace back on. "Ever since The kyuubi asked me a favor. He said that I was to protect the kit like my own. I may not be that old but I took him in. Water Dragons leave home after they get their true scale color and it was the day before that I had." I explained I could tell that he was tense and I couldnt blame him.


	4. not leaving anytime soon

Sorry that this one i so short i am in school at the moment and thought that you guys deserved a chapter

ya im back!  
Kisame: -- great Alex: Stfu!  
kisame: you'd like that wouldnt you?  
Alex: shup up or you dont get any action! and i'll make sure that you rot farther into hell!  
kisame: growls

Kakashi was still tense after a few minutes and i was getting nervous. "I suppose if you tell the Hokage when we get back you may lead us back" He finally said. I was overjoyed and I smiled. "Thank you Kakashi!" i happily said. I went running back to the inn we were staying at to see that everyone in the hall was on the floor dead or unconsious. I started to panic and I ran the rest of the way to the room the guys were sharing.

But in the hall was Sasuke trying and failing might i add to kill Itachi. Kisame had a hold onto Naruto and I ran at them. I pushed my claws out of my fingertips and slashed at Kisame.  
He dodged them after he let Naruto go. "Stay the hell away from my kit!" I screamed at him going after him with everything that I had. Naruto was trying to pull of a shadow clone jutsu and I knew that Kisame had drained his chakra with that large sword.  
his samehada came down ang grazed my shoulder. "damnit!" I yelled getting very angry. I slashed at him agian and cut him across his chest.

I heard sasuke yell in pain and I looked to see that Itachi was breaking his arm. In that short second that I had looked Kisame used the Samehada on my arm. It nearly tore my arm off and dislocated my shoulder. I growled at him and lunged at him biting his hand. "Get off of my hand you brat!" he yelled. He hit me in the back of the head with his Samehada and I started to see black.

I reached for Naruto before I fully fell unconsious. The last thing I heard was shouting. I woke to feel i was being carried while someone was running. I lifted to see Kisame looking ahead while he was running. "what the fuck! Put me down" I insisted. He looked down for a split second and then looked away. "No" Was all that he said to me. I tried to get away from him but it turned out that i was bound.  
I growled at him and looked ahead to see Itachi running. "where is my kit?" I asked.

I didnt get an answer though and I felt sleepy.I leaned my head agianst his chest because as it seemed he was carrying me up close to his chest. This time I woke up to darkness and a fire going. I noticed that I could sit up and that my binds were gone. I saw that no one was around so i stood up. I went to walk away when a kunai impaled the wood before my face. I sadly smiled and found that i was still being watched.

I turned around to see Itachi and kisame come into the clearing. "i'm not allowed to leave any time soon i take it?" i asked.  
Kisame came twoards me. "No, not anytime soon" He answered throwing part of my question in my face making me feel like an idiot.


	5. Welcome to the Akatsuki

Sorry i havent reviewed in a while! i've been busy and everything! OH! and if you want to be one of my characters in this story im thinking of adding one or two so leave me a message first few people win!

MY MUSE HAS RETURNED!!!! So i will write an extra long chapter to make up for my absence!!!

I sat down near the fire and noticed that all of my weapons were sitting next to Kisame. I'd have to get those back after they went to sleep...if they even slept i had no clue if they did or not. Also

my shoulder was fixed with only a cut left. Apparently Kisame saw me looking at my weapons and smirked "only when you behave we might think about letting you have a few back. Until then be a good girl or

i'll shave one of your legs off." he said trying to sound tough. I growled at him and held my knees to my chest and tried to listen for water. I eventually heard some and smiled "may i take a bath?" I asked.

"you have fifteen minutes" Itachi quietly answered me. I smiled and quickly went to where I heard water. I saw a stream that lead into a large lake and my smile grew even more. I took my clothes

off and lept in and I tied my scale necklace to my wrist and concentrated. I felt my human form give way and eventually I was a full demon. I started to go in the lake when i was impaled with weapons.I roared and looked up to see Itachi and Kisame on the bank. I lifted my head out of the water and blew steam at them. My only problem was they didnt move. I swore to myself knowing I wasnt that powerful yet until my 25th birthday in human years.

I started to go for the lake and saw the water behind me turn red. I had gotten into the lake when I saw the two running on water to get to me. I flew out of the lake with my wings and attacked them

with my claws. Well things didnt go as planned and now im laying on the shore bank tied up in ninja wire growling the whole time. "Looks like our prey is something bigger than on the mission scroll." Kisame

realized. I shrank back into my human form and felt them wrap my wrists with rope.

"should take less than a day now to get back to headquarters" Itachi quietly said. Kisame nodded and I was lifted over his shoulder as they took off into the forest yet agian. I got bored twoards the end of

the day and started to fiddle with a piece of my hair. Were they going to kill me know that they knew that im a demon? I had millions of thoughts rinnung through my head at the time and didnt notice Kisame put me down outside of a cavern's entrance.

"Move It!" Was what brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up after someone pushed me into the darkness of the cave. I saw a large slab of stone with markings on it and went closer to see what it

was. They both came up from behind me and I saw that they place their hands on it and the slab moved and a corridor was behind it. I was led foreward until we came across a large pair of doors on which Kisame

knocked on. "Enter" I heard someone's muffled voice say as the doors themselves started to move.

I was roughly shoved foreward yet agian to see near darkness in this new room. "Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha reporting. Mission to capture the Kyuubi container has failed" Itachi said.

"And why exactly has your mission failed?" I heard the someone ask. I looked around for the voice and only saw a pair of red eyes, that would've creeped me out hadn't I been a demon. "during the mission

their was interferance from one of the team members which we kidnapped." Kisame answered. I was going to laugh that they were oging to get in trouble for failing when the red eyed person said " Is that so? Im

taking that this girl is the team mate?"

"Yes she is, but later on the way here we found out that she most likely is not human." Itachi replied. I felt my eyes grow large and I started to pull my hands apart. They were to close to let my claws

without damaging my hands. Damn my age and not being able to heal yet! "Well then you didnt catch a demon vessel yet a demon themselves. Tell me What is your name and species" Their what i persumed to be

leader asked me.

"Like hell im going to tell you!" I yelled to him. Kisame hit me in the back of the head and I turned around and bite his hand agian. "Not agian get this wench off of me!" He cried. I smirked and let go not

wanting to taste to much blood and then go on a rampage. I heard the leader chuckle "Kisame. Itachi please leave us alone I wish to speak with her alone" He said. They nodded and then left out of the door.

I heard the leader get up and start to walk over to me. When he got closer my eyes saw that he was none other the The Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father!

"I can see that you are shocked. I know you are the demon The kyuubi contacted to watch over my son while I was gone." He calmly said. "You left him all alone you bastard! Do you know how much he

has suffered through! The beatings he has been put through! All because you didnt stay!" I yelled. He frowned at me and leaned agianst his desk. " I had to leave until he was old enough to handle himself and the

truth. I was going to bring him here in hopes he could be happy. Im very delighted that you have kept him safe these years in my absence." He replied looking me in the eyes.

I took a few deep breaths not wanting to be filled with rage and realized he must've had his reasons as I did for watching over Naruto. "All right I guess I shouldn't have yelled. I will answer your questions

Arashi. My name in this human world is Soren. My demon name is Noraikia. I am a Water Dragon Demon." I answered seeing him smile at me. "Well on missions we will call you Noraikia and here we will call

you Soren" He said smiling even broader. "Wait what do you mean missions?" I asked curious. "Oh im sorry Welcome to the Akatsuki" He repiled standing up straight.


	6. The biggest secret of all

yay im doing another one! im at home at the moment and was bored and since i got a new NICE review i thought you all deserved a new chapter XD And it will be extra long!!!!

"What do you mean! I cant I have to protect Naruto!" I yelled feeling my eyes grow wide. "Now Soren I said I was going to bring him here right? Well who better to do it than yourself? If all goes well

then you may have him for a partner after his training is done. But for now I'll put you with Kisame seeing as how much you like him" Arashi said laughing. I crossed my arms but I had to admit that this

idea was very tempting. "Alright Arashi make you a deal. I'll join as long as I can transform into a demon and leave every now and then. Their are problem's that might arise in the leaf village so he will

also need to eventually go back." I proposed. I saw him smirk and that made me realise that this wasnt only the fourth hokage that was standing in front of me but also the Akatsuki leader.

"Very well i agree to these terms. If you would please go back and get Naruto I would be enormously happy to see my son. And take Kisame and Itachi with you. You dont know what or who you

might just run into. And I have a present for you" He said going to his desk and bending over to open a drawer. I caught what he threw at me and saw an Akatsuki cloak with a mask. I smiled and quickly

put them on. "Be Right back leader. I said smirking behind my mask and leaving the room. I saw the two partners standing outside the door way "All right were oging to Konoha to retrieve Naruto and

absolutely NO SHAVING" I said the last part to Kisame. "Why should we listen to you?" Kisame asked.

"Well seeing as I'm the only one in this temporary team that he will most likely go willingly with yeah i think that's good enough reason." I retorted and quickly left the base after they opened the

door for me. We were on our way to Konoha and I noticed that I could feel someone watching me. I looked for a quick moment and saw Kisame looking at me. I quickly turned my head back so that

I could look in front of me and thanks to our speed we were in Konoha in no time. "OK this is the plan. I will go in as normal but I need you guys to cut me up a little to make it look like I fought my way

out. When night falls meet me at his appartment I will try to explain the situation" I informed them taking my cloak and mask off. No sooner than the words left my mouth Kisame started to attack me and

Itachi also joined in the fun.

"Damn him! I said a little!" I muttered as I slowly and painfully limped to the gates. The guards saw me and I collapsed. They quickly opened the gates and I was carried to the hospital. Tsunade

was the one that just so happened to clean my cuts up. "Thanks Lord Hokage" I said appreciatively. "Know tell me Soren. How did you escape that Akatsuki?" She asked suspiciously. I smiled at her

"I was beind carried by Kisame and made his sword drop down into the bushes.

He had Itachi go ahead and while he was grabbing it i did a substitution jutsu and left at first chance." I answered very smoothly. She nodded seeming to accept my answer and let me go home.

I went to Naruto's appartment and as I knocked on the door he opened it and freaked out when he saw me. "SOREN!" He yelled and then glomped me. I smile and he invited me in. "Heya kit! I've got some

news for you so if you dont mind I have to do something first" I told him.I quickly did a soundproof and privacy jutsu and saw him looking at me oddly. "Naruto I didnt escape the Akatsuki. I met your dad."

I said quietly. I saw his eyes become very large.

"You met my dad! Where is he! can i meet him!" he excitedly asked. "Calm down Kit! First this may be a shock to you He is the fourth Hokage and he is the leader of the Akatsuki. I made a deal with

him and he wants you to come back with me. I joined them" I quietly told him starting to get a head ache. "Then I wanna meet him! I was told that I looked like him by Jiraiya!" He happily exclaimed.

"Excellent. My other partners are going to be here at night fall so why dont you pack?" I suggested. Suddenly he was off the couch and I could here him rummaging through his things and I leaned back and

fell asleep on the couch.

"SOREN! WAKE UP!" someone yelled in my ear and I jumped up and nearly hit the ceiling. I looked and saw Naruto laughing on the floor. "Why you little pest!" I yelled. I saw that Kisame and Itachi

were here and they handed me my mask and Akatsuki cloak. Soon we were on our way out and I had Naruto over my shoulder hog tied and gagged. I chuckled and we were almost out the gates when

I was clipped with a Kunai. I turned and saw an ANBU team before me. "Kisame looks like we have some guest" Itachi said turning that direction as well. "Noraikia. Get take the Kyuubi container and go"

Kisame said as he readied his sword.

I gripped tighter on Naruto and dashed over the gate. I could hear that they were coming after me and I grabbed my cloak off and ripped my wings out and held Naruto in my arms and took off into

the air. They shot weapons at me and I felt a few hit my leathery wings. I soon go high enough where they couldn't hit me. I took Naruto's gag off carefully as he was trying to chew it off. "Soren are you

ok!" he asked me. I weakly nodded and then turned my full attention on flying. Because I havent flown in the air for a while it started to take its toll. I started to gently lower us and I saw that I was almost

to the entrance to headquarters.

"Kit were going to see him now" i quietly said and I saw his foxlike smile show. I undid his bindings and quickly made it to his office. I knocked on the door and it was then when I realised how tired

I really was. "Come In" I hear Arashi said and I opened the door and Naruto ran in. As I closed the door I could see Naruto jump and hug the leader. I smiled and saw Arashi hug back. "DAD!" Naruto yelled

and I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I heard knocking on the door and Arashi made Naruto sit next to me. He let them enter and I saw Kisame and Itachi come in and Kisame was covered

in his blood! I felt my eyes go large and felt myself stand up and go over to him. "ANBU do this to you?" I asked not taking my eyes off the dimly lit blood. He nodded tired and I felt myself grab his arm where

the largest cut was and start to suck on the blood. I could feel the cut closing up and I heard his gasp at first. It tasted so addictive and I almost couldnt stop myself.

I pulled my head back and felt like i was going to be drunk from the taste. "WHAT the hell were you doing?!" Kisame yelled. I only pointed to his arm and then he noticed the cut was no longer their,

along with the scar that would've followed. "Demons have that ablility sharky" I teased. "WHAT your a demon?!" I heard Naruto yell. I turned around and saw him behind me and started to give him a nuggie.

"Thats right little brother. I owed Big brother Kyuubi a favor and I just get ta' love you!" I said letting him go. I heard leader chuckle "Itachi I am putting you in charge of Naruto's training to become one of us.

Kisame for the time being Soren is your partner." He said and I streached yawning. "Hey Leader do you have a spot in here where I could possibly go "normal"? I asked him. He nodded I thought but I could

barely see him in the dark.

"Kisame show your partner to the training cave. And Naruto your training starts immediatly." Arashi said dismissing us. I saw Naruto and Itachi go down a seperate hallway from us persumably to get

him out of his annoyingly Orange jumpsuit. I smirked and then the hallway opened up to and enormous cave that was much larger than I needed and I felt myself freely smile. I looked around and saw two

others in the area. One had long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail and the other had red hair. I smirked knowing that they were in for a real treat. I stood in the middle and gave Kisame my necklace and

felt my skin turn to scales and then wings sprouted and my tail along with them. I grew taller and longer and my scales turned to dark silver. I streached my wings out and looked to the other two to see the

blonde ones eyes large. I blew a little steam at him and his other partner and the red head's hair fell down dead. I laughed in my demon form and it sounded quite odd. It was like chiming bells and breaking

glass mixed.

"Thats so cool un!" i heard the blonde yell. I finished streaching and then started to lick the cuts on my wings from the ANBU. I was almost done when I felt extra weight on my back. I lifted my head

and looked at my back and saw that the blondie had climbed on and was now smiling kind of like Naruto. I smirked mentally and then changed to human quickly and he fell in the air and i started to laugh

normally this time. "If your done fooling around Soren. That annoying blonde one is Deidera and the red headed one that you blew steam at is Sasori." Kisame told me. I waved at both of the trying to act

innocent. "Thyat was awesome un!" Deidera yelled. Apparently his fall didnt knock any sense into him.

"Thanks! im a new member!" I said happily. I might just get along with this energetic blonde yet, hmm must've been because he acted like Naruto a little. Sasori came over and glared at me. "Sorry

bout that." I said sheepishly. "Come on Soren" Kisame said pulling me out of the room. "Seya later soren un!" I heard Deidera yell and I waved at him. Kisame pulled me through multiple halls and stopped at

one door. "Kisame I need my necklace back" I said as he looked at me. He reluctantly gave it to me and as I was putting it on I noticed he was staring (SP?!!!??) at me agian. "What?: I asked him and then

felt myself pushed agianst the wall with his arms on either side of me! I felt his breath on my neck and shivered, this was the first time I really had a guy this close to me.

"What are you doing Kisame!" I asked hearing my voice shake. "Your an all mighty demon yet you choose to live with humans and watch over them. Why?" He asked. I tried to look away from him

but he held my chin. "I was a disgrace to my family. When we get our true scale colors we are supposed to find another of the opposite sex that has the exact opposite and become mates. I never wanted to

find mine and one day I was on the shore to our realm. I saw the kyuubi and well we were rivals at first but in the end we were very close friends. My parents frowned on me for being close to an earthen

land male and told me that they had found my mate. I didnt take to this very well and yelled at them. I saw my mate and he is nothing but evil so I swore that i'd never mate with him. So now this whole time

i've been in the human world i've been watching Naruto as a favor to the kyuubi and also to hide from the ongoing search for me. See im not just a Water Dragon Demon. Im the heiress to my whole species"

I finished giving him my rough life story. Then he did something unexpected he hugged me and then started to kiss me!


End file.
